


I am the very model of an ancient elf of Arlathan!

by PeanutButterWhiskeyTime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fic in the Time of Quarantine, Gen, I am the very model of a modern major general, I wrote this instead of resting, Song Parody, please excuse my tags i have had a fever for six days and counting, solas has cursed me for my hubris and now i cannot rest until this is posted, this is like a love letter to bioware and also my besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutButterWhiskeyTime/pseuds/PeanutButterWhiskeyTime
Summary: I am the very model of an ancient elf of Arlathan,Ask me about the Fade and I will certainly go on quite long.History, religion, culture, even Celene’s quaint salon,There is no topic that I will not give you my opinion on...
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	I am the very model of an ancient elf of Arlathan!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neverending_shenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverending_shenanigans/gifts).



> This was inspired by a certain picture of Mordin "Solas," found here:
> 
> https://twitter.com/DevByDaylight/status/1347996777463603201?s=20
> 
> And then the Xenon Chat started discussing "what if DRAGON EFFECT/MASS AGE" and things spiraled, as they are wont to do, and I wrote the first stanza off the cuff and...the rest is history.
> 
> This really only works if you pronounce Lavellan as Lah-vell-AHN, and not La-VELL-en.
> 
> I tried.

I am the very model of an ancient elf of Arlathan,

Ask me about the Fade and I will certainly go on quite long.

History, religion, culture, even Celene’s quaint salon,

There is no topic that I will not give you my opinion on.

I’m very well acquainted, see, with matters strange and magical

Though ask me how I know things and my face will turn quite tragical.

My diction is archaic though the cadence is très musical,

Calling to mind songs and hymnals sung ecclesiastical.

Calling to mind songs and hymnals sung ecclesiastical.

Calling to mind songs and hymnals sung ecclesiastical.

Calling to mind songs and hymnals sung ecclesi-sias-tical.

I’m very good at doublespeak and dodging questions personal,

Press me and I’ll disapprove, deflect, and claim to be quite dull.

In short, in matters obscure, weird, or referencing things long gone

I am the very model of an ancient elf of Arlathan.

In short, in matters obscure, weird, or referencing things long gone

I am the very model of an ancient elf of Arlathan!

I know the truth of history, from vallaslin to elvhenan,

And I’ll share it if you romance me as the Lady Lavellan.

I’ll love you, leave you, break you, just ask Solasmancers far and wide.

Five years have passed since Trespasser, and still their tears have not yet dried.

Regardless of your feelings, whether pro-egg or pro-scrambling,

Inquisitors can agree on this: whenever I start rambling

There’s no doubting my origins. I treat even those I like as pawns,

I am the very model of an ancient elf of Arlathan!

**Author's Note:**

> Like, love, loathe? Let me know!
> 
> (Still a little mad I couldn't work in Uthenera, "Elvhen Glory!", or Fade Tongue, but I might revisit this once I'm over corona.)


End file.
